


They Say It's Your Birthday

by gracefulally



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracefulally/pseuds/gracefulally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek doesn't want to be alone on his birthday and seeks out Stiles for company</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Say It's Your Birthday

Stiles insisted on singing to Derek when he prodded out of the grouchy wolf that the reason why Stiles had been dragged out to the woods wasn’t just to show him how to secure the perimeter with mountain ash. Derek didn’t want to be alone on his birthday and well, Stiles not only thought it was funny and adorable, but also a little pitiful. Stiles knew that Derek didn’t want any of his pity, but he also saw through the angry glares and the rough shove against a tree. He knew that Derek appreciated being acknowledged, and that was partly due to the surprisingly needy kiss Derek laid on him before stalking off through the trees.

“Derek, wait,” Stiles called out as he chased after Derek and caught him by the elbow. “Hey,” he said gently to get Derek to look at him. “Don’t be so dramatic. I like you, too.”

Derek winced. “That’s great,” he replied and his brow knit. “If I were human, maybe I could say that.”

“What do you mean?”

“Wolves don’t have ‘likes,’” Derek explained before pausing and meeting Stiles’ gaze. “We stalk and obsess about the ones we crave. The level of liking or disliking doesn’t matter. We get an idea of what we want and then the creeping happens.”

Stiles blinked, troubled by Derek freely admitting his desire. “Does it help if I point out that I wouldn’t mind another kiss? Or if you want to make out, rip my clothes off, and bang me against a tree for shits?”

Derek gave Stiles that tired glare that meant he thought Stiles was just being an asshole in response to his moment of truth. Stiles swallowed softly and slipped his hand down Derek’s forearm to take his hand before lacing their fingers. He gave Derek a shy smile and lifted his brow with hope in his eyes.

“ _Don’t_ ,” Derek warned before shifting uncomfortably on his feet when Stiles moved closer.

Stiles grinned. “You kissed me,” he pointed out before taking Derek’s free hand into his and squeezing. “Now, let me do something in return.”

Derek looked skeptical. “Such as?” he prompted.

“Oh, you know, it’s not like I haven’t been compiling a list since you kissed me,” Stiles replied as a mischievous smirk slunk across his face. “I’ve had all of three minutes,” he continued and rubbed his thumbs against the backs of Derek’s hands, “and I’m a bouncy, horny teenager. So, I think I’m going to need you to remove your pants now, birthday boy.”

The glare that Derek gave Stiles was so massively agitated that Stiles felt like he’d shrunk three sizes under the heat.

“Or we could just keep kissing,” Stiles amended quietly. “I just thought, you know, it’s your birthday and every guy deserves to have their dick touched on their birthday.”

“ _Shut up_ , Stiles,” Derek grumbled.

Stiles had to pout. “So, that’s a ‘no’ to whole shebang? Damn…”

There was no hesitation when Derek pulled Stiles into an embrace and kissed him.


End file.
